


The Tumblr-Female-Nipple-Ban

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F, Female Nipple, Images, Short, Short Story, Tumblr, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Tumblr stole Chloe's nipples ... Max and Rachel are a bit furious!





	The Tumblr-Female-Nipple-Ban

**Author's Note:**

> This story tries to create a humorous effect, by obvious exaggeration. I do not support violence.

**Chloe:** What the hell! Tumblr stole my nipples!  
  
  
  
**Chloe:** They better give me back my nipples, right now!  
  
  
  
**Max:** Oh no, it really happened! We have to do something ... something appropriate to the situation!  
**Chloe:** What is your plan?  
**Max:** Rachel and I will make them an offer that they cannot refuse!  
  
  
  
**Max:** I will tell them to give you back your wonderful nipples or to prepare for a big storm! I swear, I'll twist the time until I can twist your wonderful nipples again!  
  
  
  
**Rachel:** And I’ll smash a salad bowl and then burn down the whole place! ... if they do not give in.  
  
  
  
**Kate:** Hey guys!  
**Chloe:** Hi Kate, You better not get involved! It looks like my girlfriends are taking the matter very ... seriously!  
  
  
  
**Kate:** I will definitely get involved!  
  
  
  
**Max:** Kate, where did you get the shotgun from?  
**Kate:** Shotgun Weddings … That's something we'll have to talk about at some point ... you three should finally marry ... but not now. Now we have to take care of this nipple situation. Banishing female nipples is misogynistic! We need to make society stop demonizing women! In addition, we need to pay very close attention when content gets censored, since often the reasons for such actions differ from the justifications.  


**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr post on the subject: [**Why ‘female-presenting nipples’ matter**](https://simpletextadventure.tumblr.com/post/181038978985/why-female-presenting-nipples-matter)
> 
> A tumblr post on the subject: [**Tumblr is actively shadowbanning visual artists**](https://simpletextadventure.tumblr.com/post/181165538335/tumblr-is-actively-shadowbanning-visual-artists)


End file.
